1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a seatbelt adjusting device, more particularly to a seatbelt adjusting device including a guiding track and a slider connected to a seatbelt and mounted slidably on the guiding track.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,601 discloses a conventional seatbelt adjusting device (see FIGS. 1 and 2) for adjusting a seatbelt (not shown) on a backrest 11 of a safety seat 1. The backrest 11 is formed with a pair of slots 12 for extension of shoulder straps of the seatbelt therethrough, and is provided with a pair of guiding rails 13 on a back side thereof. The seatbelt adjusting device includes a travel plate 14 mounted slidably on the guiding rails 13 and formed with a pair of through-holes 142 for extension of the shoulder straps therethrough, a bracket 15 mounted on the backrest 11, a threaded flange 141 secured to the travel plate 14 and aligned with the bracket 15, and a threaded rod 16 engaging threadedly the bracket 15 and the threaded flange 141. As such, rotation of the threaded rod 16 results in an increase or decrease in the distance between the threaded flange 141 and the bracket 15, thereby permitting adjustment of the lengths of the shoulder straps, that are exposed at the back side of the backrest 11.
However, since the threaded rod 16 is exposed from the back side of the backrest 11, it can be accessed by a child sitting behind the safety chair, thereby causing a potential safety problem. In addition, to 10 adjust the lengths of the shoulder straps of the seatbelt, one hand is required to rotate the threaded rod 16, and the other hand is required to hold and to move the travel plate 14, which is relatively inconvenient during adjustment of the seatbelt.